Kingdom Hearts: The light blade
by sirius2299
Summary: its when a person named Raiku meets Riku, and they teem up against those who use only darkness, a kind of action adventure thing
1. Oriantation trouble

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or any of the Char. Except The light blade and Raiken 

Our story begins in castle oblivion, Where Riku has just become a member of the organization. "Then do you, Riku, except all duties of a member of the Organization, in obeying your superiors, participating in all wars, and banishing all that are unwanted from the castle?" came the deep voice of Diz. "I do." Said the kneeling Riku. "Then Rise." Riku stood up, and was presented a black cloak at the wave of Diz's hand.

Out of the corner of his eye, Riku saw someone's foot running through the hall. "I'll be right back." He pushed out of the room, and a mist of darkness appeared in front of him, and Axel stepped out. "What do you plan on doing, midget? You just agreed to the oath, and you have to obey your superiors." "no one told me not to go, I saw someone," "Stop!" he shouted. "Now _I'm _telling you, that you can not follow whoever you just thought you saw."

"Whatever." Riku pushed past him, and ran for the front hall. "Come back!" shouted Axel. He could the rest of the Organization running out now, he would be in trouble, but he had to see who it was. What if it was Mickey, or Kairi! It couldn't be Sora, he would be fifty worlds away by now, and not even remember this castle. Besides, he was keeping out an intruder.

He Threw open the doors, and….nothing. "hmm, who could that have been?" just then he saw a head peek out from the side of the castle, and he ran toward him. He turned the corner, and was tripped! He turned around and saw the figure run back to the front. Riku got up, and ran back, and saw the Organization standing in front of the door. "Did you catch him!" "Catch who?" ask Larxrene. "That man! I just saw him right this, Way! There he is!"

He saw him standing on top of the castle! Riku flipped on top of the door, and climbed up onto the roof, but he saw no one! Just then Axel appeared in front of him again, and backhanded him hard across the face, making him fall, and left a mark on his cheek. Diz caught him when he fell. "Explain yourself Riku." "I just saw someone, I'm trying to catch him, but Axel keeps stopping me!"

"Axel is not here, he is on a mission." "No he's not, Maybe he's the one I'm seeing!" "Maybe you should lye down." Came the voice of Namine. "She's right Riku, you should go lay down. There was no arguing with him, so Riku went up to his room.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or any of the Char. Except The light blade and Raiken 

_Who was that! I'm sure it was Axel, trying to get me into trouble. Man, now Diz thinks I'm insane!_ Thought Riku to himself. Then he heard something moving outside, and ran to his window, where he saw the figure! He threw open the window, and jumped out. "I'll get you now Axel!" he shouted, and pulled out the soul eater, but Axel ran to the other side of the building. He ran after him, and got whacked in the face by the Gunblade! And then when he got up, a ninja star hit his left ankle and tripped him!

He got up again, and saw Cloud, squall, Yuffie, Cid with what looked like a laser pistol, and, KAIRI! Holding some kind of gold knife. But what were they doing here, and why were they attacking him! "What are you guys doing!" "Stopping you from something stupid." Said Kairi. "Stupid is rather nice, I'd have said moronic, idiotic, pathetically, hopelessly stupid, and things little kids shouldn't here." Said Cid.

"What is so stupid I was about to do? Bring in Axel?" the others looked at each other. "Who's, Axel?" this voice came from someone else, a boy, who stepped in front of the others. He was about Riku's height, blonde hair that looked like Riku's. he had on black jeans with brown straps wrapped around them, gold gloves, and a red T-shirt. What surprised Riku the most about it, was that he had King Mickey's Light blade!

"Who are you! And what have you done with the king?" shouted Riku, fighting back tears. After they had left the island, Mickey had been the only one to care about Riku, and he couldn't bare to lose him. The person smiled. "You knew Mickey!" "How _dare_ you say his name! what have you done with him!" he shouted, as he ran and tried to put his Soul eater to his throat, but he sidestepped and made Riku fall, and then had the nerve to laugh!

"Ha, ha, don't worry, I knew him, he gave me permission." Riku turned to the others. "Why are you guys with him?" "He created us." Said Kairi. "What?" "He made all of us, we do what he says." Said Leon. Riku turned to the other person. "Who are you?" "I'm Raiken. Pleased to meet you. I've heard a lot about you Riku." He said, as he put out his hand. Riku ignored it. "What do they mean you created them?" "Oh them." Raiken held out his blade toward them, and a beam of light blinded Riku, and when he could see again, the others were gone!

He dropped into a fighting stance. "What have you done with them!" He shouted. "Don't worry, those weren't your friends, they were light replicas." "Light replicas?" Riku stood back up. "Explain." "I used this keyblade," he raised it up, "and made a replica of there light images. Watch." He pointed the tip the keyblade to Riku's heart, and a beam of light shot out, and behind Riku, came Riku! "Hello brother!" he said. "You see, and now I can call armies of the people of replicated to my side whenever I need them. And, I'm aware that you also have a darkness replica. Its something special when you can have a light, and a dark replica."

"How do you know so much? About me, about darkness and light, and how did you get Mickey's keyblade?" "He gave it to me. He said he wouldn't need it anymore, and I was defenseless." "Where is Mickey now?" "I don't know. He handed me the weapon, then light covered my eyes, then he was gone. I went to hallow bastion, where I met the others."

"So, you can call all of them, and now me to your side at any time? Doesn't that make you invincible?" Raiken laughed. "No, if that were so, I would have conquered the universe by now, my army growing as I went." "but you just said you could." "no, I said I could call them, but not to fight, they won't fight wars for me." "they fought me." "no, they took you down so I could talk, had you fought back, they would have disappeared. The same would happen if they meant to hurt you."

"Well, its still a useful trick. We should go inside, its getting dark." "no, I can't. I just had to meet you, and, give you this." He held out a note, with the kings seal. "don't open it till tomorrow morning. I'll see you when your ready. Good bye!" just then, there was a blinding flash of light, and Raiken was gone.


End file.
